five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 3
This is The 3rd Page For My Fan-Game, I'm Saving The Info In-Case It Gets Edited or Deleted, It's Not Done BTW FNAF: Virus Detected 3 is a Fan-Made Game, It Takes Place 20 Years After The Second Game at The Abandoned Old Warehouse. The Rooms and Props are Even More Tattered and Burnt, A Few Animatronics Are In Dis-Repair and Moist are Upgraded and There is 7 or 8 Nights. There's No Power Out Still How-Ever. All of The 4.0 Animatronics are a Little Agile and All of The Toy 2.0's are Female. Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear 4.0, Bonnie The Bunny 4.0, Chica The Chicken 4.0, Foxy The Pirate Fox 4.0, Toy Freddy 2.0, Toy Bonnie 2.0, Toy Chica 2.0, Mangle 2.0, Corrupted Whatcanweuse, Phantom Pain The Bunny, Phantom Matt The Dog, Withered Marionette, Withered BB, Splatter The Fox and Oil-Rig The Black Wolf. Humans: Employee #2 (Nightguard) and Matthew (Phone Guy) Freddy Fazbear 4.0: His Suit is More Brown, The Bow-Tie on His Hat is Now Dark-Green, His Eyes are Green and His Microphone is More Shiny. His Ears are Slighty Pointed Also. He is a Little More Agile But Still The Slowest and Starts on 2:45 AM. Bonnie The Bunny 4.0: His Suit is Silver, His Bow-Tie and Top-Hat is Shiny. His Electric Guitar is Shiny White and Purple. His Ears Aren't White at All, a Little More Bulky and In 3 Pieces Instead of 2. He is The 3rd Fastest and Starts on 1:15 AM. Chica The Chicken 4.0: Her Legs are Completely Orange. Her Beak and Legs are Dark-Orange. Her Eyelashes, Booty and Hips are Slighty Larger. Her Bib Says Time to Party! in Shiny Gold Text. Her Cupcake Has a Gold Plate, Baby Blue Frosting With Sparkles and Shiny Anime-Like Eyes. She is The 2nd Fastest and Starts on 1:30 AM. Foxy The Pirate Fox 4.0: He is Slighty More Withered Missing The Suit on His Right Ear, Right Upper-Arm and Left Forearm. All of His Teeth and His Eye-Patch are Golden and He Has 2 Golden Hooks on His Right Wrist. He is The Fastest on Starts on 2:45 AM. Toy Freddy 2.0: His Gender is Changed to Female With Pink Cheeks, Pink Eyes, French Cuffs on Wrists and Ankles and a Golden Top-Hat With a Pink Stripe. She is a Little Skinny With Big Hips. She Wears a Tuxedo With a Golden Tie on His Torso. She is The Same Speed as Freddy 4.0 and Starts on 2:45 AM. Toy Bonnie 2.0: His Gender is Also Changed to Female With Pink Cheeks, Pink Eyes, a Pink Electric Guitar and a Pink Garment. She Also is a Little Skinny With Big Hips. She Has a Fluffy White Tail and Small Eyelashes. She is The Same Speed as Bonnie 4.0 and Starts on 1:15 AM. Toy Chica 2.0: Toy Chica's Eyelashes are Slighty Larger. Her Garment is Hot-Pink. She Has a More Curved Beak With More Bulb-Like Shoulders. Her Hips and Booty is Much Larger. Her Lower-Legs are Orange Now. She is The Same Speed as Chica 4.0 and Starts on 1:30 AM. Mangle 2.0: She is Half Mangled, Half Repaired. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot, Right Thigh and Right Upper-Arm. She Has French Cuffs on Her Wrists, A Skinny Waist, Hot-Pink Garment and a Hot-Pink Bow-Tie on Her Neck. She Has Small Pink Sharp Finger and Toenails. She Looks Like Old Foxy With No Suit on Left Ear and Waist and Big Feet. Her Left Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil. She is The Same Speed as Foxy 4.0 and Starts on 2:45 AM. Corrupted Whatcanweuse: He Looks Like Whatcanwesue, Each Head Has 3 Rows of Bloody Sharp Teeth. Some Rips and Rust, Dark-Red Glowing Pupils, a Golden Tinge and a Little Bit of Mold. He is a Little Faster Than Freddy 4.0 and Starts on 3:50 AM. Phantom Pain The Bunny: He Looks Like W. Pain But Missing The Suit on The Top Half of His Right Ear and Right Thigh. He is Extremely Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. He is The Same Speed as Bonnie 4.0 and Starts on Any Hour. Phantom Matt The Dog: He Looks Like W. Matt But Missing The Suit on His Left Thigh and Waist. He is Extremely Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. He is The Same Speed as Chica 4.0 and Starts on Any Hour. Withered Marionette: He is Missing The Suit on Waist, Neck, Thighs, Right Forearm and Right Hand. Her Left Arm is Missing With Wires Hanging Out and He Has a Huge Rip on Her Torso. His Mask is Nearly Pulled Off and Hanging By a Few Wires Except Lower Jaw, Revealing His Endoskeleton Head. He Has a Huge Hole on The Top of His Mask and His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. He Has a Few Wires Hanging Out of His Mask's Eyesockets and Neck Withered Balloon Boy/BB: He is Missing The Suit on His Feet and Right Thigh. His Left Eye and Right Arm is Missing With Wires Hanging Out. His Sign is Broken In-Half and His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He Has a Huge Rip on His Chest. More Coming Soon!